Percy Jackson retour à la réalité
by audrey CANADA
Summary: La vie de demi-dieux n'est jamais relaxe. Par contre le destin fait tout pour mettre des bâton dans les roues au fils de Poséidon, Percy Jackson. Celui-ci se lance une fois de plus dans une quête . Une quête simple à l'allure facile... L'est-elle? Êtes-vous près à vous près à vous embarquer dans une nouvelle aventure de notre héros? Les rebondissements sont au rendez-vous :)
1. Nous détruisons un Starbucks

Chapitre 1

Je sais pas pourquoi mais me faire attaquer par quelques monstres assoiffés de sang me rend que très rarement souriant. On pourrait croire qu'après sept ans à la colonie des sang-mêlé j'étais habituer de me faire déranger à l'heur du déjeuner pour combattre un minotaure puant ou encore un cyclope mangeur de satyres, mais c'est toujours aussi agacent. Bref, moi et mes amis étions dans un des nombreux Starbucks dans la ville de New-York quand trois stryges nous on attaquer. Personnellement, les femmes avec des ails de chauve-souris et des plumes noirs, je ne les trouvais pas attirante pour un sous et le fait qu'elles veuillent me transpercer la gorge avec leurs longues griffes n'aidait pas leur cas.

-Percy fait diversion, souffla Annabeth à côté de moi.

Annabeth est ma petite amie, j'avais beau la connaître depuis plusieurs années, pourtant elle était toujours un mystère pour moi. Par contre une chose sur laquelle nous sommes toujours sur la même longueur d'onde, c'est les combats. Mon cerveau s'activait dans ces moments, on met ça sur le compte du TDAH, et je voyais venir tout les mouvements un peu à l'avance. Très pratique dans les événements critiques.

J'ai pris la première chose à porter de main, alias mon chocolat chaud et l'ai lancé à Stryge plus près de moi. Elle s'est tournée vers moi avec un cri strident. Je me suis aussitôt boucher les oreilles. Ce simple mouvement d'inattention aurait pu me couter la vie. La stryge m'a attrapé par le bras y enfonçant ses serres assez profondément. J'ai grimacé de douleur. De mon autre main, j'ai saisi mon stylo-bile qui était toujours dans ma poche. J'ai retiré le capuchon avec mes dents mon simple stylo s'est transformer en épée de bronze comme à l'habitude. Puis j'ai enfoncé la lame dans la poitrine de mon attaquante qui s'est aussitôt dissoute en poussière noir. Pour un monstre du Tartare, elle s'était laissé abattre bien trop facilement.

Je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de me questionner en se moment, Grover mon meilleur amis avait besoin de moi. Il était pris au piège dans un coin du restaurant. Il n'était pas déguiser pour ressembler à un humain, depuis qu'il était devenu un espèce de dieu de la nature il préférait le style pates de chèvre.

Je me suis élancé vers la femme-oiseaux qui essayait d'exterminer mon ami.

-Heille toi l'oiseau ! M'écriai-je. Laisse mon copain tranquille ou je te découpe en rondelles.

Elle cria de rage, un son horrible avant de saisir une table et de la lancer dans ma direction. Je me jeta au sol juste à temps. Je me remis debout et l'attaqua avec férocité. Finalement d'un dernier coup d'épée, je lui trancha la gorge et elle explosa en poussière à son tour.

J'allais me réjouir de notre victoire quand je reçu un violant coup sur la tête. Une chaise. Je me suis retrouvé par terre à scruter les carreaux du sol. Des points blancs et noirs dansaient devant mes yeux. Quelques choses m'attrapa par le bras déjà blesser et me retourna sans douceur sur le dos. Ma vu se voila et je vis double.

-Alors Percy Jackson ? On fait toujours le fier ?

Sur ces paroles la dernière stryge me sauta dessus, griffes sortit prête à mettre fin à mes jours. Je sentais ses griffes s'enfoncer dans ma chaire et soudainement elle se raidit et une douleur atroce me transperça le diaphragme et le monstre explosa.

C'était Annabeth. Elle avait enfoncé son nouveau poignard dans le dos de mon adversaire. Surement ne connaissait-elle pas aussi bien se nouveaux couteau puisqu'il n'y avait pas que le monstre quelle avait transpercé… la lame s'était enfoncer aussi dans mon torse.

Je retira son couteaux de ma plaie lentement de grosses sueurs froides partout sur le corps, la respiration haletante.

Grover nous avait rejoins

.

-Alors ça les amis, c'est comme sa qu'on détruit un Starbucks ! Annonça Grover.

Il réalisa alors que j'étais blessé, Annabeth était toujours en mode statues, incapable de bouger, de parler ou même de penser.

-Merde ! Percy ça va mec ? Je … Je vais te soigner ! Annabeth va cher…

Je me suis évanouit.


	2. Une réunion de famille s'annonce

Chapitre 2

J'ai rêvé longtemps avant d'enfin reprendre connaissance. Au début on est toujours désorienter :

-Je suis où ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?

-Percy… a commencé Annabeth.

J'ai analysé les lieux. Je m'étais déjà retrouver ici auparavant. Nous étions dans une des chambres de la grande maison. Annabeth était assise à côté de moi, en très mauvaise état visiblement. Elle avait les yeux rouge d'avoir pleuré, son linge était sale et déchirer. Mes yeux se sont attardés sur la peau de son abdomen, je dois l'avouer.

Elle était magnifique.

Elle s'est lever de sa chaise et est venu s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de moi. Elle a prit ma main dans les siennes.

- Je suis désolé… Des larmes son couler le long de ses joues et elle a reprit.

-Jai cru que tu allais mourir Percy. Tu étais couvert de sang, mon… mon couteau était… Elle s'est arrêtée.

-Hey, je suis vivant, non ? De plus, si tu n'avais pas intervenue je serais plus que simplement blesser. Lui dis-je pour la rassurer.

Je fis une tentative pour me lever, je grimaça de douleur.

-Tu devrais rester allonger… veux-tu du nectar ?

Elle me tendit un verre d'un liquide couleur jus de pomme mais je savais bien que se n'étais pas du jus de pomme. Je pris quelque gorger et lui redonna le verre :

-Tu devrais en boire, toi aussi t'es amocher dis-je en frôlant de mes doigts une très vilaine grafigne sur le côté de ses hanches que je voyais à travers de son chandail tout déchirer.

Elle frissonna au contact de mes doigts sur sa peau, mais ignora mon commentaire. Je me redressa lentement, ignorant ma douleur et l'enlaça des mes bras. Je pouvais voir mon tatoue du camp romain sur mon avant bras.

-Annabeth ?

J'allais le dire. Il le fallait. De toute évidence elle le savait, mais je ne lui avais jamais dit. Pourquoi s'était si dure tout d'un coup ? Je savais que je l'aimais depuis un paquette d'année…

Elle se tourna vers moi après que j'aille prononcer son nom. Elle fixait mon regard de ses beaux yeux gris tellement intimidants.

-Je t'aime.

Elle me sourit et m'embrassa comme jamais elle ne m'avait embrassé. Ses mains sur ma nuque. Elle recula quelque instant, me regarda encore une fois dans les yeux et répondit :

-Je t'aime aussi cervelle d'algues.

Je l'embrassa mon cœur se mis a battre plus vite. Elle mit abruptement fin à notre baiser.

- …keskia ? marmonai-je.

-Tu dois aller voir chiron, est-ce que tu peu te lever ? Si je t'aide ? demanda t-elle.

Nous sommes descendus au rez-de-chaussée ou mon professeur de latin m'attendait.

-Percy ! Content de te voir sur pied, assis-toi mon enfant.

Je me suis demander jusqu'à quel âge il allait m'appeler: mon enfant. J'étais quand même âgé de 18 ans maintenant.

-Annabeth ma chère, tu devrais aller changer tes vêtement, je garde Percy à l'œil pour toi.

Elle me regarda longtemps comme si elle hésitait et me dit à plus tard. Pourquoi avait-elle hésiter ? Nous étions au centre de la colonie entourer de centaine de demi-dieux… aucune chance que je meurs avant son retour.

-Comme tu le sais certainement, depuis ton souhait à tes 16 ans, les dieux se sont mis à revendiquer leur enfant…

-Hum ou voulez-vous en venir Chiron ?

-J'ai une quête pour toi si tu l'accepte.

J'ai essayé de trouver le lien avec se qu'il me disait quelque instant plutôt et cette quête. Mais je n'en ai pas trouvé. Chiron a commencé à faire les cent pas.

-Alors Percy, a-t-il repris.

-J'accepte, en quoi consiste t-elle. Demandais-je.

-Et bien, un autre fils de Poséidon à été découvert ressèment, par contre, il est assez instable parce que, sa mère est pour sa part un enfant de Zeus. Donc se demi-dieu en particulier est vraiment puissant, sur l'eau comme dans le domaine des cieux. Il attire évidemment beaucoup de monstre… J'aimerais que tu ailles le chercher et que tu le ramène ici où il sera en sécurité.

Un demi-dieu des dieux ainés. Il aurait pu être celui de la prophétie…

-Il est ou ? Il à quel âge ?

-Il est dans les Caraïbes et il est âgé de 19 ans…

-Je vais aller le chercher Chiron.

-Alors Percy, je t'invite à aller voir Rachelle, pour qu'elle t'aide un peu et tu devras choisir deux compagnons de voyage. J'ai un cour de tire à l'arc, tu partiras demain à l'aube.

Sur-ce, il est parti.

Je me suis levé tranquillement. Je me suis diriger vers le bungalow d'Athéna .Chaque année j'étais surpris à quel point le nombre de pensionnaire augmentais rapidement. Je reconnaissais certaine tête, des anciens pensionnaires venais me voir, mais la plupart de mes amis étaient parti et vivait dans le vrai monde. Certain pensionnaire s'arrêtaient pour me saluer pendant que d'autre ne faisait que me dévisager. J'ai cogné à la porte du bungalow d'Annabeth et Malcom un de ses frères est venu me voir.

-Percy ! Comment sa va ?

-Hum bien, merci… Où est Annabeth ?

-Elle est parti aux douches, elle devrait revenir bientôt.

-Je vais aller la voir, merci, répondis-je.

Malcom est devenu rouge :

-Dans la douche ?

Je me suis sentit rougir moi aussi.

-Non devant les douches.

Malcom m'a regarder de sont regard gris sérieux et m'a saluer.

Je suis allé devant les douches pour filles. J'ai entendu des pleurs…

-Annabeth t'es la ?

Les pleures se sont arrêter et après quelque instant, Annabeth m'a répondu :

-Oui, j'ai bientôt fini de m'habiller.

Je suis entré dans la salle, elle était vide à cette heure là. J'espérais vraiment de ne pas me faire prendre. J'ai attendu devant la seule cabine utiliser,

-Annabeth… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Laisse-moi entrer.

La porte s'est ouverte et j'ai vu Annabeth les cheveux trempé et tout propre, il y avait une odeur de citron dans l'aire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la salle de bain des filles Percy ? demanda-t-elle gêné.

-Hum, je suis venu t'emprunter ton shampoing comme tu peux le voir, répondis-je en souriant.

-T'es un abruti, tu le sais? Mais t'es mon abruti.

Elle m'a embrassé et je l'ai fait reculer jusqu'à se qu'on soit tout les deux dans la cabine de douche et j'ai fermé la porte à clé. On s'est embrasser jusqu'à en être essouffler. L'œil magique de la douche à été activé et l'eau s'est mis à couler. J'ai senti la force revenir dans mes bras et mes jambes. J'ai serré Annabeth dans mes bras et lui ai sourit. On s'est embrasser encore et encore jusqu'à se qu'on entende des voix. Là on a attendu que les nouvelles venu se trouve une cabine et ferme la porte et on est sorti en pouffant de rire. Je serra Annabeth contre moi. J'avais maintenant 18 ans et j'avais vraiment envie d'Annabeth.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda-t-elle.

On était tout tremper et le linge d'Annabeth lui collait à la peau laissant paraître toute ses courbes de femme.

-je vais aller changer de linge… tu viens ? J'aurais peut-être besoin d'aide.

J'ai rougi violement, mais elle, elle a sourit. Nous nous sommes dirigés vers le bungalow numéro trois. On a vérifie que personne ne nous regardait et on est entre dans mon petit chez moi. J'ai retiré mon chandail, et je me suis coller sur Annabeth. Elle regarda mon torse muscler pendant que j'embrassais son front. J'aimais quand elle me regardait. Elle leva la tête et je l'embrassa sur ses lèvres. Je la pris dans mes bras et me dirigea vers mon lit. J'enlèva son chandail, m'arrêtant de l'embrasser pour le passé par dessus sa tête et je la regarda. Elle était tellement belle… Pourquoi une fille comme elle sortait avec un gars comme moi ? Un membre de mon anatomie à réagi fortement et je me suis raidi. Annabeth a souri encore et à défait ma ceinture… et la suite ça ne regarde que elle et moi.


	3. Compliquer d'optenir des réponses

Chapitre 3

Nous étions dans mon lit, la tête d'Annabeth reposait dans le creux de mon épaule. Je caressais ses longs cheveux blonds encore humide de sa douche.

-Annabeth ? Comment tu me trouve ? Demandai-je en plaisantant.

Je d'abord crus qu'elle dormait parce qu'elle ne me répondait pas. J'avais revêtis le bas de mon pyjama et elle le haut. Il devait être environs une heure avant le souper se qui nous laissait en masse de temps pour parler, dormir et s'embrasser. Alors que je n'attendais plus de réponse de sa part elle répondit :

-Mmmm.

Elle caressa lentement l'intérieur de ma cuisse faisant renaitre le désir précédemment ressentit.

- Je ne sais pas trop, je devrais peut-être comparer avec quelqu'un d'autre… murmura-t-elle.

Je l'ai regardé bouche bé. J'ai arrêté tout mouvement. Elle s'est retournée vers moi.

-Je plaisant cervelle d'algues.

Elle s'est lever et j'en ai eu le souffle couper. Une chose est sure… mon chandail lui faisait mieux qu'à moi.

Elle a pris dans ses mains la corne de minotaure qui n'étais plus accrocher au mur depuis la nuit ou j'avais fais exploser ma fontaine. Le minotaure était le deuxième monstre que j'avais tué, le premier étant ma prof de math démoniaque… longue histoire.

Je me suis lever à mon tour et je suis allé l'enlacer.

-Pourquoi Chiron voulait te parler ? me demanda-t-elle.

J'avais completement oublier que demain matin de devrais partir en quête. Je n'étais même pas allé voir Rachelle notre oracle et il me manquait toujours un compagnon. J'ai insinué qu'Annabeth viendrait avec moi et je ne lui en avais même pas parlé parce que… bin j'étais occupé.

- Ah oui… Je dois aller chercher mon frère dans les Caraïbes...

-Qu'est-ce que fais Tyson dans les Caraïbes ? m'interrompit- elle.

-Ce n'est pas Tyson, c'est un sang-mêlé comme nous, ou presque et je dois le ramener à la colonie.

-Alors ?

-Bin… Je pars demain à l'aube.

-Idiot. Elle me repoussa. Je voulais savoir avec qui tu y allais…

-Ahh. Enfaite je ne sais pas. J'aurais aimé que nos amis soit ici. J'aurais demandé à Frank ou Jason.

Annabeth à eu l'aire déçu. J'ai soudainement compris, se qui n'arrive pas souvent.

-Mais Évidemment si j'avais une amie du bungalow d'Athéna, belle , intelligente et tout qui voudrait venir avec moi ce serait parfait… Mais attends ! Annabeth c'est quoi déjà le nom de ta sœur ?

-T'es tellement ennuyant Percy ! Elle prit ma main et sourit. Je connais un enfant d'Athéna qui voudraient surement passer quelques temps à t'empêcher de mourir. Je pourrais demander à Malcom s'il veut y aller avec toi… Elle me regardait dans les yeux comme si elle était sérieuse et elle me tira la langue.

-Alors ? Tu vas venir avec moi ? Demandais-je.

-T'avais pas besoin de le demander.

QUOI ?! Je lui demande pas elle chiale que je dois lui demander je lui demande et elle me dit que je n'avais pas besoin de le demander. Elle me donna un baiser étourdissant qui me fis perdre le fils de mes pensés, elle remit ses short et sorti de mon bungalow.

J'ai revêtis mon armure. J'avais besoin de m'entrainer un peu avant de partir pour ma quête. Mais j'avais quelque chose de plus pressant à faire pour le moment.

Je devais aller rencontrer mon amie Rachelle pour qu'elle me prédise mon avenir. Je me dirigeai vers sa grotte- et oui elle vit dans une grotte, mais je vous assure que vous n'avez jamais vu une grotte aussi cool.

Finalement je n'ai pas eu à me rendre dans sa grotte. Je passais devant le lac de la colonie quand je l'ai vu discuter avec un gars aux cheveux foncés. Il avait l'Aire de se disputer. Avant que j'aille pu déterminer c'était qui, il se mit à courir dans le sens opposer à moi. Je pense que c'étais Léo, mais avec le soleil dans les yeux je n'en étais pas sure.

-Percy ! Me salua Rachelle.

Elle s'est arrêtée devant moi. Rachelle était un peu plus petite que moi, elle avait les cheveux roux long et friser, elle portait un chandail orange de la colonie et un short plein de marque de stylo.

-Salut, est-ce que c'était Léo ? Vous vous disputiez ? Lui demandais-je.

-Oui c'était Valdez. Il a proposé de m'installer une chaine stéréo plus performante et le tout le circuit électrique de ma grotte à exploser.

Elle semblait de bonne humeur quoi qu'un peu exaspérer.

-Qu'est-ce qui amène le grand Percy Jackson par ici ?

-Non arrête je viens te voir souvent quand même, répondis-je un peu honteux.

-T'a raison… Une fois au deux semaines s'est souvent. Surtout quand tu quand deux personne vive à moi de sept minutes de course.

-Je suis désoler, j'avoue que je n'es pas été souvent présent depuis le début de l'été.

-Bah, de toute manière tu es pardonné. Alors qu'est-ce que tu cherche ? Conseil de fille pour ta copine dépressive ou une prophétie pour ta quête dans les Caraïbes ?

Le soleil commençait à descendre dans le ciel. Je questionnai Rachelle du regard. Je devais être un très mauvais télépathe parce qu'elle n'ajouta rien.

-Comment tu sais pour ma quête ? Et de quoi tu parle pour Annabeth ? Elle t'a parlée de quelques choses ?

Mes questions se bousculaient. Je passai une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux.

-Je te ferrais remarquer que je suis l'oracle et que Chiro me tien au courant pour les quêtes et… Annabeth est venu me voir il y `quelques semaine mais je ne peux pas t'en parler plus. Tu devrais lui poser la question.

-Rachelle dit le moi c'est toi qui à abordé le sujet…

-Non je ne te dirai rien, me cria t-elle au visage.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Je piétina sur place mal à l'aise de notre petit accrochage.

-Percy je sui désoler mais…

Elle s'est soudainement plipliée en deux, comme si un poing imaginaire venait tout juste de lui donner un coup dans le ventre. Puis elle s'est redressée, ses yeux étaient maintenant d'une couleur vert. Sa voix s'est modifier, devenant plus forte comme si elle parlait dans un cylindre.

_Tu partiras par la mer,_

_Retrouver un fils de ton père,_

_Avec la fille d'Athéna, _

_Un soir tu découvriras,_

_Cette vérité bien cachée,_

_Tous vous devrez vous sauver, _

_Avant que ce soit la mort, _

_Qui vous rattrape a vos sorts._

Elle à légèrement incliner la tête et c'est yeux on reprit leur couleur verte normal. Elle a cligné les yeux et ma fixer un moment avant de dire :

-À voir ta tête je viens de te faire une prophétie.

-Hum ouais.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de bon ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Que je trouverais mon frère, et qu'on devra se sauver pour ne pas mourir.

-Alors la… Je trouve ça embêtant.

-Rachelle… Je dois y allé. On se voit au souper ?

Je devais réfléchir à ma prophétie et je réfléchissais mieux dans l'arène. Rachelle m'a dit au revoir et j'ai tourné les talons.

Devinez qui j'ai trouvé dans l'arène.

-Clarisse, t'a envie de te faire battre.

-T'a aucune chance tocard ! Je vais t'exterminer.

Sur-ce elle m'a attaqué. J'ai sorti mon stylo de ma poche et j'ai évité sa lance de justesse. J'ai tenté une feinte et je lui ai grafigner la cuisse. Elle m'a donné un coup de pied en criant :

-T'es qu'un pauvre tarer.

On a continué de se battre jusqu'à se que la coque annonçant le souper retentisse et la je l'ai mis à terre.

-T'es MORT Jackson. MORT !

-Ah non Clarisse je suis bien en vie, plaisantais-je.

J'ai remis le bouchon de mon stylo bile et l'ai remis dans ma poche.


	4. C'est du donnant-donnant

Chapitre 4

J'étais assis seul à ma table comme d'habitude. Avant, Tyson mon demi-frère cyclope vivait à la colonie mais maintenant il restait dans une chambre au palais de mon père, pour être toujours prêt à diriger son armé. Penser à Tyson ma rendu triste, il me manquait tellement. De plus Grover était parti en mission spéciale juste après note attaque par les stryges. Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était de m'asseoir de façons à voir Annabeth et à imaginer qu'il n'y avait pas dix mètres qui nous séparaient. Mouais… J'étais quand même seul.

Chiron à prit la parole, il à annoncer le prochain capture l'étendard, il a dit de bien s'hydrater pendant tout l'été, il à présenter un nouveau pensionnaire, un type du nom de Matthew Harris, un enfant d'Apollon et monsieur D. à prononcer une phrase de bienvenue :

-Alors tout le monde soyez gentil avec le petit Matt Davis et essayer de ne pas le démolir, personnellement je m'en fou, mais Chiron soutien qu'il est bon de ne pas vous entre-tuer.

On a tous applaudit comme se qu'il venait de dire était les plus belle parole qu'on a jamais entendu.

Chiron à lever son verre et à porter un toast aux dieux. Les plats se sont remplit, je me suis servit généreusement, je crevais de faim. Tous les pensionnaires se sont lever pour aller jeter une parti de leur repas dans le feu en offrande au leur parent divan. Je me suis mis à côté de la file attendant qu'Annabeth arrive quand elle est arrivée elle était tellement pris dans ses pensés qu'elle ne m'a même pas remarqué.

-Tu penses à moi ? lui demandais-je en passant ma main devant ses yeux.

Elle à cligner des yeux puis ma regarder :

-T'aimerais trop ça, hein ?

Donc elle ne pensait pas à moi. Déçu je lui demanda à quoi elle pensait.

-Est-ce que Matthew te rappelle quelqu'un ?

Ça question ma pris au dépourvue. Elle m'annonçait qu'elle pensait à un autre gars que moi. Je sentis la jalousie picoter tous mes membres. Je le détestais déjà.

-C'est un gamin d'Apollon, il lui ressemble point barre. Fainéant, et pas très utile.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout d'un coup !

Elle était furieuse tout d'un coup. J'ai pas eu le temps de répondre parce que s'était à son tour, elle jeta une partie de son repas dans le feu et se retourna vers moi :

-On en reparle plus tard Percy.

Je me suis avancé vers le feu en marmonnant :

-ouais cours toujours.

J'espérais qu'elle ne m'avait pas entendu mais je l'en entendu tourner les talons et partir rapidement. J'ai jeté tout le contenu de mon repas dans les flammes en prononçant le non de mon père et j'ai quitté le réfectoire.

J'étais fâché, elle était fâchée et je n'avais personne avec qui parler. Je me suis diriger vers les bois avec pour seul protection, mon épée. Après une heure de marche sans trouver le moindre monstre à pourfendre, je m'assis sur un rocher. Je sorti Anaklumos de ma poche et retira le bouchon.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je peux être con !

Je ragea quelque instant contre la roche et lança mon épée le plus loin possible de moi. J'ai attendu longtemps sur cette roche. Je voulais qu'Annabeth s'inquiète. Très rapidement il s'est mis à faire sombre. Des bruits étranges se sont fait entendre. Mon épée était revenue dans ma poche comme elle le fait toujours. J'ai décidé de partir… Je ne suis pas une mauviette mais il est assez dangereux de rester seul dans les bois. Évidemment j'étais perdu. J'ai croisé un ogre, rien de plus. J'ai marché pendant des heures et au moment ou je commençais à désespérer, la noirceur c'est éternuer et j'ai vue de la lumière entre les arbres. J'ai marché vers mon bungalow l'humeur dans le tapis. Visiblement, personne ne me cherchait.

-Percy ?

Je me suis retourné espérant voir Annabeth même si la voix n'était pas la même. Ce n'était pas elle, mais Drew, une fille d'Aphrodite.

-Je lis la déception dans tes yeux. Tu veux peut-être que je te laisse tranquille, reprit-elle.

-Non… c'est que j'espérais que se serait Annabeth.

- Ah les histoires de cœur. Je suis assez douée pour comprendre ça, tu sais ? Tu veux m'en parler peut-être ?

- C'est que…

-Ah je vois, elle t'a rendu jaloux. Elle ne s'est pas la chance qu'elle a de t'avoir.

LA CHANCE ? Malchance plutôt.

-Tu veux que je t'en parle mais tu ne me laisse pas parler… chialais-je.

-C'est qu'on n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Percy place toi comme sa pour que m'a beauté sois mis en évidence.

Ah les enfants d'Aphrodite. La seul qui ne se préoccupait pas de son apparence était Piper et elle était en voyage avec Jason.

Drew me tenait encore les épaules.

-Tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais lui en vouloir. Tu devrais lui faire payer pour ça…

Je devais lui en vouloir. Elle devait me le payer.

-…et tu devrais m'embrasser.

Ouais, je devais embrasser Drew. Je mis mes mains sur les hanches de Drew et je l'embrassa, comme si ma vie en dépendait.

-Wow Jackson t'embrasse comme un dieu.

Elle regardait derrière moi en prononçant cette phrase. Perplexe, je me suis retourné.

Annabeth était là. Son beau visage avait l'aire de souffrir. Je ne pouvais pas être peiné pour elle. Je devais lui en vouloir. Elle m'avait blessé. Je m'étais vengé.

Non ! Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Je l'aime. Je ne veux pas la blesser.

- Annabeth…

Elle fi demi-tour et se mis à courir. Je me lança à ses trousse. Je la rattrapai facilement. Je la saisi par le poignet et la força à se tourner vers moi. Elle se débattait.

-Lâche moi Percy ! Va-t-en !

Elle me frappa. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai faite ça. J'ai besoin de toi Annabeth.

- Ah ouais ! Alors suis-moi là, maintenant.

Elle marcha rapidement dans la direction du feu de camp. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers nous. J'avais de la misère avec con rythme de marche… Trop rapide pour marcher et trop lent pour courir.

Elle repéra quelqu'un et le força à se lever. Et là, devant toute l'assemblé, elle embrassa l'inconnu. Elle interrompit son baiser après quelques secondes. J'avais les joues en feux, j'ai reconnu le garçon, Matthew. Elle se tourna vers moi :

-Tu vois se que ça fait.

Je saisi le gars par son chandail et lui envoya mon poing à la figure. Il tomba par terre. Tous les demi-dieux se levèrent. Les plus costaux se placèrent entre moi et le nouveau. Je levé les mains pour annoncer que j'étais calmer et j'ai regardé Annabeth, elle portait encore mon chandail :

-Ouais, j'ai bien vue.

Devant la colonie en entière, j'ai retiré mon collier de perle (une perle par année à la colonie). Je l'ai mis dans les mains d'Annabeth, j'ai fermé les yeux, j'ai déposé un dernier baisé sue le front de la fille que j'aimais et je suis partit. Triste, mais plus en colère.

J'ai fais mon sac, ramassa tout mes effets personnelles et les déposa sur mon lit. Je trouva une grosse boite et y déposa ma corne de minotaure et les autres choses que je n'amènerais pas avec moi pour ma quête. Je fouilla dans mon premier tiroir, cherchant des drachmes et un billet Hermès-expresse. Une fois trouvé j'inscrivis l'adresse de chez ma mère avec une note qui disait que j'irais la chercher dans quelques semaines. J'ai pris le cadre que je laissais sur ma table de chevet. Une photo d'Annabeth et moi souriant. Je l'ôta du cadre la mis dans la poche de mon sac. J'éteignis la lumière du bungalow et je parti direction la plage.


	5. Retour sur mon territoire

**Hey tout le monde :) **

**ce chapitre est un peu plus court, mais je vous promet d'en faire un plus long d'ici 24 heures ;) J'aimerais savoir se que vous en pensez, n'hésiter pas à laisser vos commentaires...**

**Bonne lecture Audrey xxx**

Chapitre 5

Je me suis avancé dans les eaux jusqu'aux genoux. Je redoutais se moment. Je trouvais ça toujours bizarre de demander de l'aide à mon père. Mais quand fallait le faire, fallait le faire.

-Papa… Passé de bonne vacance ? Je… J'aurais besoin d'un moyen de transport pour voyager sur les eaux, s'il te plaît.

J'ai attendu longtemps, des minutes angoissantes. J'ai regardé autour de moi. Le soleil avait complètement disparu, la lune éclairait le sable de la plage et de petit coquillage. J'en pris un dans mes mains, il était d'une couleur vive, orange. Je n'en avais jamais trouvé un comme celui la. J'entendis soudain un bruit de moteur. Je mis le coquillage dans ma poche en regardant au loin se qui ressemblait clairement à un bateaux. Le bateau à continuer à avancer vers moi à une vitesse hallucinante. J'ai finalement pu déterminer de quelle sorte de bateau il s'agissait : Un yacht pershing. Un bateau très performant. Il était magnifique d'un blanc éclatant. Le bateau c'est arrêter à une distance raisonnable de la berge. J'ai souris :

-Merci papa.

Je me suis mis à nager vers le bateau, m'aidant en contrôlant l'eau de manière à être plus rapide que même les champions de natation. Quand je fu assez proche, une voix m'appellait.

-Percy ! Frangin !

-Tyson !

Je m'agrippa à l'échelle et monta les quelques marches, enchanter de voir que mes vêtements étaient secs. J'ai alors eu l'impression de me faire frapper par un train. Tyson m'a serré fort dans ses bras.

-Content de te voir aussi grand lascar. D'où viens se splendide bateau ? Il y a Quelqu'un d'autre à bord ?

Il me relâcha enfin. J'étais tellement content de le revoir. Il portait un uniforme de la marine. Il était très propre pour un cyclope. Ses cheveux était peigner se qui était rare, avait les dents plus propre qu'à l'habitude et il portait de beaux souliers noirs.

- Cadeau de papa pour son fils le plus courager et non y'a que moi et toi !

Toi et moi, c'est ce qu'Annabeth aurait pensé.

-Comment va Annabeth ? Elle n'est pas avec toi ? demanda-t-il.

Mon cœur se serra, qu'est-ce que je pouvais lui dire ?

-Non, elle… elle et moi ont s'est un peu embrouiller.

La sonnerie d'un téléphone se fi entendre. Je chercha d'où elle venait… la poche de Tyson, mais celui-ci ne répondais pas, il regardait autour de lui cherchant la provenance de ce son.

- Hum Tyson, tu ne réponds pas ?

-Ah… euh oui, répondit-il.

Il fouilla dans ses poches pendant une dizaine de secondes, saisi le petit appareille et répondit. Après une répétition de d'accord, il raccrocha :

-Papa à besoin de moi. Je dois te dire au revoir grand frère. Et eux Annabeth est là-bas sur la plage. Bye

Il sauta à l'eau. Pour m'a part je regardais sur la plage. Elle était avec quelqu'un. Elle devait surement se promener sur la plage avec « Le super Matthew ». Je m'énerva d'avantage, la mer à commencer à s'agiter. Je suis allé prendre les commandes du bateau. Annabeth pouvait faire se qu'elle voulait, je renonçais à notre relation. Si elle n'avait pas deviné par elle même que Drew m'avait enjôlé s'est qu'elle ne comprenait pas à quel point elle comptait pour moi. Je croyais que notre relation était parfaite, et bien non, c'était des mensonges. On s'appréciait peut-être plus comme des amis. Ouais… Annabeth était mon amie. Une fois m'a quête terminer je lui dirai qu'on pouvait rester ami. Seulement si elle acceptait de me parler.

J'ordonna au bateau d'aller vers le sud et descendit explorer mon nouveaux bateau. Très spacieux, c'était un modèle deluxe, un cadeau de cette valeur, je devrai faire don de quelque chose de gros à Poséidon. Il y avait un très grand lit, j'étais tellement épuiser, je me coucha sur le lit sans me changer et je ferma les yeux.

-Alors tu ne m'attends pas avant de mettre le cap ?

-Annabeth ?

Je devais rêver, j'étais assommer par le sommeil. Je ne pu ouvrir les yeux. Avant que je ne sombre définitivement dans le sommeil, j'ai cru entendre de nouveau la voix d'Annabeth.

-Dors je te réveillerai au lever du jour…

La déception que j'ai eu quand s'est Emily, une des demi-sœur à Annabeth qui est venu me réveiller.


	6. Je boude devant la télévision

re-bonjour tous le monde,

Je voulais remercier ceux qui ont faite une review de mon histoire. Vous m'encourager à continuer. Je vais essayer d'écrire chaque jours jusqu'à la rentrer scolaire. Pour les faute d'orthographe, je suis vraiment désoler, je dois être la fille de 16 ans la plus mauvaise au monde, mais lImportant s'est que vous compreniez mes intention. L'aventure n'est pas terminer, merci et bonne lecture.

Audrey xxx

* * *

Chapitre 6

Je me suis assis dans mon lit. J'ai fermé mes yeux pour essayer de mieux réfléchir. Mon estomac gargouillait, impossible de penser à quoi que ce soit alors que j'avais si faim. Pourtant je devais savoir…

-Alors pourquoi tu es là ? La questionnai-je.

-Annabeth m'a demandé de… commença-t-elle.

-Ma vie ne dépend pas d'elle ! Ah et alors dans le fond ? Bienvenue sur le bateau du désespoir. Tu veux dormir ? Gâte toi pace que c'est le seul lit disponible et visiblement te lancer à l'eau n'est pas une option !m'écriais-je.

Elle s'est tu. Je l'avais blesser c'était évident.

-Tu ne parleras pas comme ça à une fille d'Athéna Jackson !

Je l'ai regardé, surpris. Elle était un peu plus jeune que moi d'un ou deux ans. Elle était aussi grande que moi par exemple. Je la sous-estimais peut-être, elle serait surement très utile dans cette quête. Elle avait de très, très long cheveux et j'insiste vraiment sur le très. Bref c'est cheveux était châtains et lui arrivait dans le bas du dos. Elle avait des yeux gris-bleu. On aurait pu dire qu'elle se crémait à l'huile de bronzage tellement elle était bronzer. Peux-importe que se ne soit pas Annabeth, elle au moins était la pour moi.

-Je suis désoler, tu as raison. C'est quoi ton nom au complet ? Repris-je d'un ton plus doux.

-Emily Clackson.

-Alors Emily, tu es officiellement la bienvenue dans l'équipage Jackson, plaisantais-je. Mais avant de faire quoi que se soit d'autre, je vais manger. J'espère que le frigo' est plein.

Je suis sorti de la chambre, j'ai remarqué que j'avais mentis, il y avait une autre chambre, plus petite avec deux lit superposer. Il y avait aussi une petite salle de bain, une douche ne serait pas de trop, mais après le déjeuner.

Maintenant qu'il faisait jour, j'ai pu remarquer à quel point le bateau était moderne. J'adorais ce cadeau !

La salle principale était une vaste pièce dont trois murs étais essentiellement composé de fenêtre. Il y avant un divan, une télévision panoramique, un réfrigérateur 9qui je l'espère est plein), un comptoir avec des bancs et une table de pool. Sans exagérer, ce bateau devait valoir dans les six chiffres.

J'ai ouvert une armoire et j'ai vu des céréales, j'ai pris la boite et souris.

-T'a l'aire affamé cervelle d'algues !

Mon sourire à disparu. Je me suis retourné. Elle était la debout devant moi. J'ai tendu le braisé j'ai touché son épaule de mon index… juste pour être sur qu'elle était réel. Elle évitait de me regarder dans les yeux et je me suis ressaisi, j'ai pris un ton rancunier :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Matthew n'est pas avec toi ? Peux-importe, tu n'es pas la bienvenue sur mon bateau.

Elle a relevé les sourcils :

-Tu me chasse de ton bateau ? demanda-t-elle frustrée.

-Yep. Bonne journée !

Je suis parti sur le pont la boite de céréale à la main. Evidemment, elle m'a suivi. Elle était du genre tenace. Le bateau allait toujours dans la bonne direction, il suivait mes ordres à la lettre.

-Je te ferrais remarquer que je t'en veux moi aussi ! T'a embrassé Drew devant moi ! Répliqua-t-elle.

Je me suis tourner vers elle, et elle m'a rentré dedans.

-J'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais t'es pas vite-vite pour la fille d'Athéna ! Fille d'Aphrodite, don d'enjôlement… la différence entre toi et moi, c'est que toi c'était un choix !

J'ai pu voir un éclaire de compréhension dans se regard. Comme si elle ni avait pas pensé ! Non, mais…

-Il y a une bateau de sauvetage, veux-tu que je t'aide à le mettre à l'eau ? Plus vite tu seras parti mieux ce sera.

-T'es dure Percy ! Se plaignit-elle. Je ne partirai pas.

-Alors je ne te parlerai pas.

-T'en pis pour toi si c'est comme ça que tu considères notre relation,

-Parfait !

Je suis parti m'asseoir sur le divan et j'ai mis un poste où il parlait des fonds marins. Emily devait dormir, la porte de la deuxième chambre était fermer. J'avais peut-être pas été cool avec Annabeth… qu'est-ce que vous voulez je suis impulsif parfois.

Elle resta dehors jusqu'à l'heure du diner et pour ma part je suis resté assis sur le divan. Emily s'est lever, elle est venue parler avec moi et ensuite elle est allée voir sa sœur. Quand elle a ouvert la porte pour revenir à l'intérieur, je lui ai demandé si elle voulait faire une partie de pool. Pas de réponse je me suis retourné, c'était Annabeth. Je devais résister. Je me suis donc retourner et reporter mon attention sur l'annonce de Tampax… Mouais comme si je prévoyais m'en acheter…

Elle est alors venue de planter devant moi. Je me suis tassé pour pouvoir regarder la télévision.

-Percy est-ce qu'on peut parler ? demanda-t-elle.

Non fallait pas que je plonge dans ses beaux yeux. Je continuais d'écouter les annonces. Elle s'est alors avancer, j'ai d'abord cru qu'elle me frapperait, mais elle s'est assit à califourchon sur moi.

-Hum qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Murmurais-je.

-J'attire ton attention.

Comment voulez-vous résister à quelqu'un qui est assis sur vous ?

-… Peut-être qu'on devrait être seulement amis finalement. Tentais-je, pas convaincu pour une secondes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant davantage de ma bouche.

J'arrivais pu à pensé, son odeur était tellement présente, j'avais affreusement conscience de ses cuisses sur les miennes. Ma tête me disait de résister mais mon cœur n'était plus en mesure de résister d'avantage. Je la laissa approcher et elle m'embrassa.

Je caressa ses cheveux, ses bras, son dos, ses cuisses… Et je réalisa que je ne pouvais pas vivre loin d'elle, jamais. Je le savais déjà, j'avais seulement refuser de l'avouer.

-Je ne veux pu qu'on se brouille tout les deux…

-Moi non plus Puit de Sagesse.

On s'enlaça pendant un long moment jusqu'à se qu'Emily revienne en criant :

-Houston, on a un problème.

On est tous sorti en courant dehors. Il y avait une pieuvre géante qui fonçait à toute allure vers nous et je n'ai pas eu l'impression que s'était pour faire de nouvelle rencontre.

-Je dois l'empêcher d'atteindre le bateau, vous deux rester à bord ! Je me tourna pour faire face à Annabeth et je repris :

-Je reviens.

Elle sauta dans mes bras et m'embrassa :

- En un morceau ? souffla-t-elle.

Je lui souris et je sauta sur l'eau. Je dis bien sure l'eau, je me mis littéralement à marcher sur la surface de la mer et je m'avança vers le monstre. J'étais prêt à en découdre. Le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel, je sorti mon épée et la fi un moulinet. Ce monstre n'avait pas idée à qui il avait affaire. J'étais prêt à sacrifier se monstres à l'honneur de mon père pour le remercier de son merveilleux cadeau.

* * *

Est-ce que vous êtes satisfait de notre petit couple chéri? Je l'espère bien :) mais je prévoie beaucoup de rebondissement concrnant ces deux là...

À plus


	7. Je rêve de mon avenir

**Encore un petit chapitre, je saisque les plus long c'est plus cool mais il est tard et je suis épuisée... Je vais en poster un autre demain sur leur arriver dans les caraîbes... J'ai aucune idée où je les amènes... Je suis le mouvement ;)**

**j'aime lire vos commentaire, alors n'hésiter pas, donner des conseil, des critiques... tout d'en le but d'améliorer cette fic.**

**Audrey xxx**

* * *

Chapitre 7

Plus je me rapprochais du monstre, plus j'avais l'impression de rapetisser. Cette pieuvre devait avoir des tentacules de 15 mètres de long. Dans Pirates des caraïbes… comment ils font pour détruire la bestiole dans se genre ? J'avoue que mon repère n'étais pas super, ce n'était qu'un film après tout…

La bête me frappa avec un de ses tentacules, j'en ai eu le souffle coupé. J'ai essayé de donner des coups d'épée mais à quoi, tout se que je voyais c'était de l'eau. Je ne marchais plus sur l'eau, je callais. J'ai sentit une tension au creux de mon ventre et d'un coup je me suis propulser dans les aire. J'étais à environs cinq mètre de la surface de la mer, sur un cylindre d'eau. La créature tenta, m'attraper avec un tentacule mais je la coupa net. Elle se mit à remuer dans l'eau, déstabilisant mon cylindre d'eau. Je suis tombé par en avant, sans le faire exprès j'ai faite quelques pirouettes assez impressionnantes.

Je suis atterrie dans l'eau, je me suis retrouver face à la créature, j'avais perdu mon épée et elle n'était pas revenue dans ma poche. J'ai contrôlé les courants marins pour m'éloigner le plus possible de la pieuvre. Elle m'attrapa par la taille, j'étais impuissant. Elle me m'éleva très haut dans le ciel, j'ai senti turbulence revenir dans ma poche. J'étais au dessus de la tête de la créature et elle me lâcha.

Je ne savais pas que les pieuvres avaient des dans mais celle-ci avait bien l'intention de me manger. Je tombais à toute vitesse vers la bouche du monstre. Tant bien que mal je réussi à attraper mon épée de bronze. Je pointa la lame vers la tête de la pieuvre. Le choc fut terrible. J'ai eu l'impression que la main qui tenait l'épée c'était fait broyer. Mon bras avait amorti le choc pour tout mon corps. Par je ne sais quelle mal chance je me suis retrouver sous la bête. Mon épée descendait vers le fond de la mer à une vitesse hallucinante. Encore une fois j'ai contrôlé les courants pour qu'elle revienne à moi. Je l'ai saisi par ma main gauche et je suis reparti à l'attaque.

J'ai coupé un autre de ses tentacules. Je suis remonté à la surface, derrière la bête et je lui ai enfoncé la lame derrière sont énorme tête. Je me suis propulser dans les aire, jusqu'au sommet de sa tête et j'ai donné un autre coup d'épée. Sous moi la bête s'est transformer en poussière. Je suis tombé tête la première dans l'eau.

Je luttais pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Je me suis mis à nager vers le bateau, épuiser et sonner, tentant de protéger mon bras douloureux. Je savais que l'eau guérirait mes plaies, mais est-ce que mon bras allait être soigné aussi. Je suis arrivé à l'échelle, Annabeth était là, debout devant moi. Je me suis mis debout…

J'ai ouvert les yeux. J'étais encore tombé dans les vapes. J'avais une écharpe autour de mon bras doit. C'était encore douloureux. J'étais dans le lit double, à bord de mon bateau. Annabeth étais lover contre moi, elle dormait. J'étais tout sauf fatiguer. J'essaya de me décoller sans la réveiller. Elle bougea dans son sommeil. Alors que j'allais me lever, elle murmura :

-Percy ?

-Continue de dormir je vais aller voir…

-Non reste ici un peu.

-À vos ordres capitaine. Soufflais-je.

Je me recoucha près d'elle, elle déposa son bras sur mon torche me faisant frissonner. Je portais un vieux tee-shirt de la colonie et mon bas de pyjama.

-Tu me manque tellement quand tu t'éloigne de moi… j'ai toujours peur de ne plus te revoir… Si jamais fallait que ça arrive encore, j'en mourrais, chuchota-t-elle.

-Tu sais quoi ? Quand on reviens de cette quête, je te kidnappe et on part sur la mer, avec ce même bateau. Je t'amènerai voir tous ces monument historique que tu rêve de voir, on regardera des coucher de soleil ensemble, je t'embrasserai. Parfois on croisera des monstres, mais ils ne nous arrêteront pas. Un jour on aura des enfants ensembles, des petites filles blondes te ressemblant, intelligente, belle, brave… parfaite. Et…Et je t'aimerais jamais moins qu'en cette instant. À chaque moment, notre amour va augmenter.

Elle me regarda et murmura :

-Oui Percy, nous partirons. Je t'aime tellement… Tu es mon Persée Jackson et je m'assurerai que notre amour dur des millénaires.

Elle s'étira et me donna un baiser sur la joue.

* * *

**c'est beau l'amour surtout dans les livres et les histoires .Je cherche encore mon percy à moi :p et vous? (c'est peut-être une Annabeth que vous chercher)**


	8. Je me sens fiévreux

**Bonjour! **

**Je sais j'ai pas écris hier. Mais je suis sûre que vous comprennez tous. Hey hey, la fin de ce text est assé weird je vous l'accorde. Mais faut bien un peu de mystère. Je vous laisse le lire et vous met au défi de commenter se que vous en pensez.**

**Audrey xxx**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Nous nous sommes lever pour manger quelque chose, j'avais tellement faim que j'aurais pu manger une pizza large à moi out seul. Emily dormait encore dans la deuxième chambre du bateau. J'ai pris Annabeth par la main.

-Allons manger sur le divan en écoutant la télévision comme les gens normal le fond, murmurais-je.

-J'aimerais bien mais j'aimerais m'entrainer, pour performer lors d'un éventuel combat. Désoler mais avec un bras en écharpe, je ne crois pas que tu pourras nous aider dans un éventuel combat.

-J'ai quand même mon bras gauche ! Je ne suis pas totallement impuissant…

-Alors nous devrions prévoir des stratégies de guerre avec Emily si jamais on est attaquer, continua-t-elle comme si je n'étais jamais intervenu.

-Hey oh ! On est un équipe ou pas ?

Elle me regarda comme si je venais de lui donner un petit coup entre les deux yeux.

-Si seulement je n'avais pas perdu le portable de dédale… il y aurait sûrement eu quelques choses dedans pour nous aider…

- De toute manière on ne sera peut-être pas attaquer. On débarque dans les parages, on chercher …

Qui est-ce que j'allais chercher ? C'était vaste les Caraïbes… comment j'allais trouver un gars de 19 ans que je ne connaissais pas et en plus j'ignorais quel était son nom, où il habitait… j'avais plus de chance de devenir bon archer que de le trouver. La prophétie ne disait rien à son sujet appart le fait que je le trouverais et ça n'aidait pas du tout.

-On arrive. Dis-je soudain.

Annabeth me regarda d'une drôle de manière.

-Dans moins de une heure, nous atteindrions Puerto-rico.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-On mange.

-Des fois tu me désespère Percy.

-Mouais ma mère le dit souvent elle aussi.

Je me demandais si elle savait que je n'étais plus à la colonie. Je ne l'avais même pas appelé. De toute façon, je serai de retour dans moins de deux trois jours, probablement…

- Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que Poséidon veut que j'aille à Puerto-rico.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je crois que nous devrions accoster sur cette île.

-Répête le nom de l'île ? elle s'empêchait de rire.

-Puerto-Rico…

Elle éclata de rire. Je ne sais pas de quoi elle riait mais ça avait l'aire vraiment drôle. Elle se roulait pratiquement de rire quand je lui ai demandé de quoi elle riait.

-Tu prends… un accent …trop drôle en disant ça.

Et elle éclata de rire encore une fois.

-Tu sais quoi Annabeth ? Ce n'est pas drôle du tout.

Je massa mon bras douloureux. Elle s'interrompit abruptement et souleva mon chandail.

-hey mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à me déshabiller ? M'écriais-je.

-T'a mal là ? Elle enfonça son doigt entre mes côtes.

-Aoutch ! Évidemment que j'ai mal, il n'y a pas un bleu pour rien !

Elle paraissait songeuse. Je n'arrivais pas à lire dans ses pensés, mais il était claire qu'il y avait un problème.

-Percy je dois te parler de quelques choses j'ai fais des rêves…

Je me suis plier de douleur, c'était atroce, j'avais l'impression qu'on essayer de séparer les molécules de mon corps. J'ai crié, sûrement plusieurs fois. Je me suis effondré par terre. Annabeth a essayer de me retenir, mais ma tête est tombé durement sur le sol. J'ai vu des points. La douleur de ma chute était moins intense que celle qui parcourrait tout mon corps. Je me suis mis à avoir des convulsions. J'entendais Annabeth qui essayait de me parler, mais je ne comprenais pas un mot de se qu'elle disait. J'ai rampé vers la sorti. Annabeth à cru comprendre mes intensions alors que moi même je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir. Elle m'a aidé à sortir à l'aire fraîche. La douleur à redoubler d'ardeur. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Je me suis agripper à la barrière du bateau, je l'ai escaladé du mieux que je pouvais et je me suis laissé tomber à l'eau.

Rien à faire la douleur restait atroce. Je me suis mis à couler. Tranquillement la douleur s'est calmée. J'ai vu la coque du bateau partir au loin. Je me suis lancer à sa poursuite, mais la douleur ma repris. J'ai retenté de suivre le bateau, mais encore une fois la douleur revint. Je suis remonté à la surface et je n'ai pu que regarder, impuissant mon super yacht foncer à toute allure loin de moi.

-Annabeth ! Hurlais-je.

Je n'entendis que l'éco de ma propre voix. S'est alors qu'un son retentissant s'est fait entendre. Un espèce de coup de cannons amplifier fois mille. J'ai eu l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait autour de moi, il n'y avait plus un mouvement, plus un son appart ma respiration haletante. En quelques secondes tout reprit vie. J'étais au beau milieu de nulle part. Je ne voyais pas d'île en vue. J'ai décidé de repartir dans la direction du bateau. Aucune douleur à l'horizon, ni bateau, ni île.

J'ai continué de nager malgré mon bras blesser jusqu'à l'épuisement et là, je me suis laisser couler dans l'océan Atlantique.

… Annabeth. Ce fut ma dernière pensé avant de sombrer.

* * *

**Dans mes prochain text se sera seulement Percy, vous comprendrez très assez tôt. Mais inquiété vous pas Annabeth ne disparait jamais des penseé de notre héro.**

**On se revoit demain ( façon de parler)**


	9. Mon Alter-Ego me prend prisonnier

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Je voulais remercier tous ceux qui font des reviews et aussi ceu qui m'ont aider à pas trop me planter en m'écrivant que je m'étais tromper de chapitre pour le dernier. Je tiens à dire que c'est bien le neuvième de mes text ;). Continuer de me lire et de commenter.**

**Audrey xxx**

* * *

Chapitre 9

J'ai ouvert les yeux, j'étais coucher sur la plage. La marré était redescendu me laissant comme détritus sur le sol de cette plage. Étant le fils de Poséidon, j'avais la faculté de respirer sous l'eau d'où le fait que je n'étais pas mort noyer. Sois j'avais passé une journée complète dans l'eau sois j'avais été inconscient qu'une dizaine de minutes car vu l'emplacement du soleil, il était à peu près la même heure que lorsque j'avais sauté en bas du bateau.

Je n'étais pas capable de déterminer où j'étais. Mes sens sur la mer devait avoir été atteins parce que je ne trouvais rien qui puisse m'aider. J'avais terriblement soif. Je me suis lever et j'ai failli tomber face la première dans le sable blanc de la plage.

J'étais sur une toute petite île. Il était évident que personne ne vivait ici. J'ai fait le tour de l'île pour regarder à l'horion si je voyais la terre. Ça m'a pris des heures avant de revoir mes pas dans le sable. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait… Le soleil, il ne se couchait pas, il restait à la même place dans le ciel.

Je me suis frotter la tête. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Je ne comprenais pas. J'ai décidé de faire des tests. Tout le monde s'avait que s'était Annabeth l'intelligente de nous deux. Je me suis élancé à pas ferme vers le centre de l'île où il y avait des arbres. J'ai saisi une branche morte par terre et je suis retourné sur la plage. Je l'ai planté solidement dans le sol. J'avais si chaud avec le soleil qui me tapait dans le dos. La branche formait une ombre au sol, j'ai tracé l'ombre avec mon doigt. J'allais devoir attendre de voir si l'ombre bougeait. J'avais faim, soif et je suais à grosse goute. Après plus d'un quart d'heure (selon moi) l'ombre n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Je me suis assis dans le sable essayant de comprendre. J'aperçu alors quelqu'un au loin et je me mis à crier et à courir vers cette personne. Visiblement, elle marchait vers moi. Je me rapprocha et constata que c'était un homme aux cheveux brun, d'a peu près la même longueur que les miens. J'ai d'abord cru que j'étais face à un miroir parce que la personne me ressemblait beaucoup mais nous avions un rythme de marche trop différent. Il n'y avait plus qu'une dizaine de mètres entre nous et je continuais de crier. Alors je m'immobilisa. C'était moi.

-Percy Jackson ! murmura mon double d'une voix qui n'était manifestement pas la mienne.

-Qui es-tu ? Où sommes-nous ?

-Je m'appelle Cédric Miller, avec un é. Répondit-il. Et en se qui concerne cette île, c'est une prison.

Une prison ? Mais pour qui ? J'ai repensé à l'île de Calypso, cette fille qui avait été prisonnière d'une île superbe avant que je face le veux qu'elle soit libérer. Est-ce que j'étais sur son île ? Comment elle s'appelait cette île déjà… O… Argh je ne m'en rappelais plus.

-Pourquoi je suis sur cette île ? Je suis le prisonnier de qui et toi ?

-Tu es sur cette île parce que tu es mon prisonnier.

J'étais complètement perdu.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai faite ? Tu es quoi ? Un monstre ?

-Et non Percy, je suis ton frère. Répondit-il. Je t'ai fais prisonnier pour prendre t'a place. Moi, je repart dans le monde réel et toi tu reste ici jusqu'à ta mort de plus, le temps est arrêter, on peut remercier ma cher mère qui pratique la sorcellerie pour ce super sort, donc je partirai prendre ta place dans l'eau et je suivrez le bateau.

Il imita ma voix et repris :

-Et alors ta copine m'aidera à monter à bord et je l'embrasserai.

Je senti la colère monté en moi. Je m'élança vers lui et le saisi par le chandail.

-Elle saura que ce n'est pas moi ! Sale…

-Elle est mieux de ne pas s'en rendre compte parce que sinon…

Il passa sa main en travers de sa gorge, le message était clair. Je l'ai frappé et il m'a repoussé.

-Tu peux crier comme tu veux, tu es dans une autre dimension et les chances qu'un dieux passe par ici, son inexistante. Je te souhaite une belle mort Percy Jackson, mais je prends la relève, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il disparut d'un claquement de doigts. J'ai hurlé jusqu'à en perdre la voix. J'étais sur de trois choses : Je devais trouver une solution pour sortir d'ici, je devais survive jusqu'à trouver cette solution et Annabeth allait se rendre compte que se n'était pas moi, je devais la sauver.

* * *

**On se revoit demain vous tous qui me lisez.**


	10. C'est comme un camps d'entraînement

**Bonjour,**

**Merci à vous tous qui prennez quelques minutes de votre temps pour me lire :). J'ai eu beaucoup de message innocendu disant que mes texts étaient trop court... Alors je propose quelque chose: à chaque review, je rajoute 100 mots dans le prochain chapitre ;) **

**alors qu'en pensez vous?**

**Audrey xxx**

* * *

Chapitre 10

Je n'ai pas une idée fixe du temps que j'ai passé sur cette île mais je dormis une bonne cinquantaine de fois. L'île me procurait de la nourriture et de l'eau potable. C'est tout. J'avais l'impression d'être devenue un végétarien à force de manger que des petits fruits et des racines. J'avais réussi à me construire un abri pour me cacher du soleil. Il ne pleuvait jamais, il faisait toujours la même température.

Je commençais à devenir fou et j'avais conscience que quelque chose clochait avec moi. Je me parlais de plus en plus à mon même. Quand je dormais, je rêvais à Annabeth, à ses beaux cheveux blonds, à ses beaux yeux gris, son odeur, sa chaleur dans mes bras et sa manière de m'appeler cervelle d'Algues. Je m'entrainais Jusqu'à l'épuisement : Quand Cédric reviendrait, j'allais lui refaire le portrait. Je me sentais devenir plus fort au fils du temps. Je devin plus muscler, plus rapide, mes mouvement étaient plus précis.

Le seul problème, j'étais coincé sur cette île.

J'essaya de partir par la mer. Mais il y avait une espèce de mur transparent à moins de un kilomètre de la plage. Je n'avais aucun pouvoir sur l'eau. Les poissons se mettaient en rond autour de moi comme s'ils reconnaissaient en moi le fils de Poséidon. Mais ils ne m'aidaient pas.

Pendant un somme, je rêva à Annabeth. Mais pas un rêve de demi-dieu, un rêve qu'un petit ami fait lorsqu'il pense à sa copine. Elle était coucher sur moi, face à moi, nous avions les yeux dans les yeux et elle passait sa main dans mes cheveux.

-Réfléchi Percy. Comment pourrais-tu sortir de cette île et revenir près de moi.

Je murmura sans m'en rendre compte :

-Quelle île ? De quoi tu parles.

-Elle me sourit. Je sais que tu peux le faire. J'ai tellement confiance en toi. Je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre…

-Tu ne me perdras pas. Je serai toujours avec toi. Toujours.

-Toujours, c'est une promesse, soupira-t-elle en m'embrassant

Elle fouilla dans ma poche et je me réveilla.

Ce rêve… Elle m manquait tellement maintenant. J'avais l'impression d'oublier son visage peu à peu.

Je mis ma main dans ma poche et ressenti le contact froid d'une pierre. Je sorti le petit objet de ma poche et y retrouva l le coquillage que j'avais ramassé sur la plage de la colonie.

J'eus alors une idée. Un peu folle et désespérer mais n'est-ce pas se que j'étais rendu, un peu fou et désespérer ? Je ramassa la plus grande feuille que je pu trouver et garda seulement la tige. Je m'avança dans l'eau. Je trouva un gros poisson chat et tenta de rentrer en contact avec lui.

-Salut mon grand. Je suis un fils de Poséidon. Tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

Bien entendu, il ne m'a pas répondu mais il est venu se coller à moi. J'en conclu qu'il était d'accord. J'accrocha la corde que j'avais improvisé à la queue du poisson. À la corde, j'avais accroché il coquillage sur lequel avec une pierre et beaucoup de patience j'avais écrit S.O.S. d'un côté et Percy de l'autre.

Je repris d'une voix rauque :

-Tu dois trouver Poséidon et lui montrer se message. Il doit comprendre que c'est urgent.

Le poisson partit vers le fond de l'océan. J'espérais qu'il avait compris le message.

J'attendis. Encore et encore mais rien ne venait à ma rescousse. J'avais l'impression que j'avais passé des mois sur cette île. J'avais coupé ma barbe avec Anaklumos une vingtaine de fois et ce n'est pas comme si j'avais la barbe qui poussait vite. Mes cheveux m'arrivait presque aux épaule quand je décida de m'improviser une petite coupe de cheveux. Je devais être hideux mais je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre.

Mon entrainement intensif portait fruits. Mes biceps avait grossi d'au moins vingt pourcent et j'avais maintenant des abdominaux tailler à la perfection. Je pouvais lever des roche de plus en plus lourde, j'arrivais à courir de plus en plus vite mais j'avais hâte de retrouver Annabeth plus que toute au monde.

Cédric avait dit que j'étais pris dans un espace temps autrement dit, lorsque je sortirais d'ici, il serait exactement le moment où je suis tombé du bateau.

Le temps passait et je commencais à mourir à petit feux. J'avais du mal à réfléchir à des choses saines. J'ai songé à mettre fin à mes jours, avec turbulence, ce serait facile.

J'étais en train de faire des redressements assis quand un miracle se produisit. D'un coup, mon père apparu devant moi.

-Papa !

Poséidon me regarda. Je n'étais pas sure de se que je lisais sur son visage mais je pensais percevoir de la crainte dans ses yeux vert comme les miens.

-Que fais-tu ici Percée ?demanda-t-il.

-Chiron m'a envoyer chercher ton autre fils, Cédric qui s'avère être un vrai malade parce qu'il m'a capturé avec sa sorcière de mère et ma fais prisonnier de cette île pendant se qui me semble être un éternité.

-Chiron t'a envoyé ? Il doit y voir une erreur car tu es mon seul fils sang-mêlé Percy. Chiron doit être sous l'emprise d'un sortilège. Je vais te faire sortir d'ici. Tu dois absolument arrêter le garçon qui t'a fais ça… Le plus rapidement possible et, sois prudent mon fils.

Tout disparu. J'étais dans le néant et soudain, j'étais dans l'eau et je vis le bateau devant moi.

* * *

**On se revoit demain **

**Au revoir et à la prochaine **


	11. Complot?

**L'école est malheureusement recommencer... avec mon travail et ma vie personnelle ça me laisse très peu de temps pour écrire... Je vous promet par contre d'écrire deux fois par semaine. Bref, dans mon petit coin du monde il est genre presque 0h30 et je suis fatiguer alors je vous ai écrit ça en dix minutes alors on se revoit bientôt.**

**Je remerci chaque personne qui lisez cette fiction et particulièrement ceux font des review de mes "chapitres" (on s'entend que se n'est pas vaiment des chapitres...).**

**Audrey xxx**

* * *

Chapitre 11

Plus j'essayais de comprendre les motifs à Cédric, plus ma colère augmentait. Je me suis élancé vers le bateau. Avec Annabeth, j'allais trouver ce type et…

Et quoi ? Je n'allais pas le tuer. Peu importe quels monstres il était à l'intérieur, il avait une âme.

J'avais toujours été doué pour nager, mais depuis l'île, j'étais encore plus fort et plus rapide. J'ai facilement rattrapé le bateau qui était immobile. Mes cheveux long et mal coupé me tombaient sur les yeux quand je suis arrivé sur le bateau mais quand j'ai vu Annabeth j'ai souris :

-Enfin te voilà ! M'écriais-je.

Elle a froncé les sourcils et à regarder derrière elle. J'ai relevé mes yeux vers le haut et j'ai aperçu Cédric. Avant que j'ai eu le temps de parler, crier ou autre chose. Il sorti une épée, identique à la mienne, du moins à partir de la distance où j'étais et il s'est écrier :

-Tu vas partir de mon bateau tout de suit !

-Percy ? Tu le connais ? C'est ton frère ?

Mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle s'adressait, c'était à lui. Il se mit devant elle comme si je représentais une menace.

Je me suis ressaisi et j'ai regardé Annabeth.

-Mais, Annabeth, c'est moi ! Ma voix résonnait grave à mes oreilles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? On peut te ramener à la colonie. Tu pourras te faire des amis là-bas. Répondit Annabeth.

-Non, il est un danger, Poséidon m'a dit que nous ne devions pas lui faire confiance, c'est un manipulateur ! Il veut juste prendre ma place, rétorqua Cédric.

-Quoi ? M'écriais-je. T'a une bulle dans le cerveau ou quoi ? Tu ne peux pas faire comme si tu étais moi !

J'avais de la misère à ne pas me jeter sur lui. Annabeth est passé devant lui pour me faire face. Elle murmura d'une voix très calme :

-Cédric, nous allons te soigné. Tu verras tous va bien aller…

Cédric s'avança vers Annabeth la main tendu pour lui prendre la main et instinctivement, j'avança les quelques pas qui nous séparait et je le frappa. Je lui donna un violant coup de coude et il s'évanouit par terre.

Annabeth pleurait. Elle avait sorti son couteau de son étui et le pointait dans ma direction :

-T'a vraiment un problème Cédric… Ne t'approche plus de lui ou je n'hésiterai pas à t'achever !

Je me suis avancé malgré tout… et elle me frappa avec le manche de son poignard.

-C'est moi, Percy…

Cédric avait reprit conscience et il m'assomma. Je sombra dans la noirceur.

Je rêva, la scéene se produisait devant moi. Il y avait Annabeth et elle me soignait.

-Oh Percy j'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre…

Ouin bon, c'est mes rêves après tout. J'avais le droit de rêver à se que j'ai envie non ?

-Cédric ?

-Il est dans la chambre d'Emily, elle le surveille pour qu'il ne tente rien.

-Je t'aime Annabeth.

Je compris que ce n'étais pas moi qui me penchais pour l'embrasser, c'était un imposteur. Je bouillonnais de rage et je me réveilla effectivement dans un lit simple à deux étage surveillé par Emily.

-Tu baves dans ton sommeil.

-Ouin je sais ! Emily, tu dois me croire, je suis Percy.

-Non, tu es Cédric.

Je la regarda, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait… Elle s'emblait en savoir plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.

-Je dois aller voir Puits de Sagesse tout de suite.

-Hum non, je te surveille, et la seule fille que tu peux voir c'est moi alors contente toi de moi.

Elle était vraiment bizarre définitivement. J'ai fait une tentative pour me lever et elle ma repousser de façon coucher sur le lit en disant que je devais absolument rester coucher.

J'étais… vraiment…ment… Fatiguer…

Je me réveilla par un petit bruit, quelqu'un sortait par la porte de la cabine. Je me redressa et regarda. C'était Emily qui sortait de la chambre. Je devais convaincre Annabeth de qui j'étais. Je me suis lever sans faire de bruits. C'était la nuit. J'entendais des voix, des chuchotements. Je me dirigea vers ma chambre et ouvra la porte en étant toujours silencieux.

Il y avait quelqu'un dans le lit, qui dormait paisiblement. J'espérais réellement que se serait Annabeth. Je vi ses cheveux blond boucler et je fus convaincu. Je me coucha près d'elle, face à elle pour être exact. Je caressa son épaule pour la réveiller comme je l'avais fait des vingtaines de fois au paravent. Elle frissonna doucement et ouvrit les yeux lentement.

-Percy.. ?

Elle s'est reculer abruptement et je lui ai pratiquement sauter dessus pour l'embrasser. Je devais lui prouver qui j'étais. Au début, elle tenta de résister à mon baiser. Par la suite, on aurait dit qu'elle se faisait à l'idée. J'ai passé ma main dans ses cheveux et j'ai reculer ma bouche de la sienne.

-Annabeth, c'est moi.

Elle m'a regarder dans les yeux longtemps. Alors que je pensais qu'elle allait me gifler, elle murmura :

-Oh mes dieux…

Elle m'embrassa. Elle m'avait reconnu. Elle arrêta son baiser pour me demander se qui m'étais arrivé. Elle me demanda comment je m'étais transformé en doutchbag. Au lieu de me laisser répondre, elle m'embrassa de nouveaux me faisant frissonner.

-Je t'aime…

La porte s'ouvrit.

* * *

**...Et la lumière jaillit? non je ne crois pas :) à la prochaine cher fan comme moi **


	12. Pourquoi

**Désoler.. j'ai rien de mieux à dire... Si quelqu'un à plus de talent et plus de temps que moi je suis près à lui laisser cette fiction.. **

Chapitre 12

-Je t'avais averti Jackson !

J'ai frissonné, un frisson de douleur, de peur…J'ai entendu un coup de feu. Je regarda Cédric, il tenait un pistolet. Il avait le doigt enfoncé sur la gâchette. Ça m'a pris de longues secondes avant de comprendre se qui était arrivé. Je me suis retourné vers Annabeth. Elle avait l'aire pétrifiée, j'ai baisé la tête vers le petit trou de tissus qui s'imbibait de sang. Dans la poitrine d'Annabeth. Elle saignait. Il y avait une balle dans ma copine. Des larmes ce sont mis à couler sur les joues d'Annabeth. Je voyais la douleur dans ses yeux gris pleines de larmes. Mes yeux se sont mis à me piquer. Plusieurs émotions me traversaient. Douleur. Tristesse. Colère. Peur. Envie de meurtre. Annabeth à passé sa main tremblante sur ma joue et elle a essuyé une de mes larmes avec son pouce.

-Je t'aimerai… toujours Percy.

Elle a tenté de sourire. C'était affreux. Elle a fermé les yeux et s'est écroulé. J'ai hurlé. Cédric à appuyé le fusil sur ma tempe.

Je l'ai regardé :

-Aller ! Tire. T'es qu'un pauvre tarer ! Vas-y.

Je lui ai craché dessus et il m'a frappé au visage. J'ai senti le sang se mêler à mes larmes et couler le long de ma joue. La douleur dans mon torse était trop intense. J'ai craqué j'ai foncé sur lui et je me suis mis à le frapper jusqu'à se qu'il soit inerte au sol. Je me suis rouler au sol et j'ai pleuré, hurler et même vomit. Je ne sais pas où était Emily mais j'en avais rien à faire. Annabeth n'était plus. Ma vie n'avait pas de sens sans elle. Je savais quoi faire.

J'ai pris le pistolet qui était tombé au sol et je l'ai mis sous m'a tête, sous ma mâchoire. Et j'ai activer le pistolet.

Le noir. Seulement du noir.

Annabeth était devant moi. Je l'ai enlacé.

-Je suis mort quand tu es morte…

-Ce qui n'est pas matériel est plus que réel Percy.

Je me suis écarté de quelques centimètres. Je ne comprenais pas se qu'elle disait. Réel ? Matériel ? C'était si compliquer de parler anglais ?*

-Peu importe maintenant, je t'ai suivi. Tu sais… si nous serions encore dans le vrai monde… Je t'aurais montré comment je t'aimais en t'épousant. Tu aurais été mienne pour la vie. Je t'aurais protégé jusqu'à ma mort… J'aurais fait de toi la femme la plus comblé au monde…

-Le physique ne détermine pas se que tu es en toi. L'inverse est pareil, Percy.

-Quoi ? M'exclamais-je.

-T'a tête, cervelle d'algue. Tu ne dois croire que se qu'il y a dans ta tête et ton cœur. Rien n'est réel appart se qui est réel.

Je ne comprenais rien ! On tournait en rond ! Ce qu'elle disait revenait à dire : rien n'est rouge à part les trucs rouges. Ça n'avait aucun sens.

-Je ne comprends pas…

- Réveille-toi mon amour…

C'était la première fois qu'elle me donnait un petit surnom. J'ai senti mon cœur rebattre et elle m'a embrassé tendrement. Je l'ai regardé. Je ne me rappelais pas de ne pas l'avoir aimé. Parce que je l'avais aimé depuis le début…

*Les personnage de Rick Riordan parlent anglais et je ne veux pas les modifier.

**Merci de votre compréhension... **

**-Audrey xxxx**


End file.
